User blog:AgentHoxton/Custom Death Battle: Sonic VS Lilac
You'd be forgiven for not knowing who the latter is, for the record. Sonic seems to be very popular when it comes to returning combatants - I count 10 Death Battles w/ Sonic on the Fanon Wiki. So, let's add to that, shall we? And I feel that Lilac is the best choice in terms of abilities - very similar to Sonic. Unlike Mario VS Sonic, this could be very VERY close. Let's do this thing! Description SEGA VS Freedom Planet! Sonic the Hedgehog returns to Death Battle against a fresh face of the game industry! Will Lilac, the dragon-girl of Avalice, take down SEGA's flagship hedgehog? Or will the Blue Blur triumph once again? Interlude We've already seen one win for Sonic against Mario... now it's time for round 2 against a face who could very well spell his doom... Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive... ...and Sash Lilac, the dragon-girl defender of Avalice. Based on what I could find and understand of these two fighters, I'll try my best to put across these characters' sets of weapons, armor and skills to determine who would be the victor in a death battle! Sonic Note: I'm not going to pretend that there isn't a Sonic page here, so I'll pull my info based on what is here. I am also going to skip the history portion, since it's known by this point, and abilities will be from the previous Death Battle (Mario VS Sonic) as well as anything else worth adding on. 'Death Battle Info' Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 35 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Sonic houses some useful and very combat-effective techniques... Attacks & Techiques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed-Dash *Martial Arts *Sonic Boost *Stomp Attack *Parkour *Can Burrow Underground And for certain situations, Sonic can rely on three shields... Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height After obtaining all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can transform into Super Sonic. Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Feats *Has stopped Eggman multiple times *Defeated Dark Gaia, Solaris, Perfect Chaos, Time Eater and many other monsters *The fastest thing alive Faults *Sometimes cocky and arrogant *Casual... sometimes too casual *Hates standing still for too long Lilac 'History' Sash Lilac is a dragon girl who came to the rescue of a creature who was attempting to apprehend Lord Brevon, and crash landed on Lilac's planet, Avalice. After being informed that Brevon is attempting to drain the planet's energy to get his fortress back together, Lilac, alongside her friend Carol Tea, Commander Torque, and later Milla Basset, set out to get the stolen Kingdom Stone back and stop Brevon's plans. 'Death Battle Info' Background *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Species: Dragon *Top speed: Unknown *Defender of Avalice Besides the usual punches, kicks and swipes, Lilac possesses a few special abilities... 'Special Moves' *Roll *Downward Kick *Uppercut Punch *Cyclone *Comet Dash ...as well as various shields to help her, all of which seem to be able to take multiple hits before they go down. 'Shields' Wood *Drops life petals after collecting a certain amount of crystals *Immunity to poison attacks Earth *Draws in crystals *Immunity to rock and crystal attacks Water *Able to breathe underwater *Immunity to bubble attacks Fire *Constant damage to enemies *Immunity to fire attacks Metal *Immunity to spikes and electricity After discovering an ancient robot left behind by the last generation, Lilac can call upon a giant metallic beast... a giant robotic dragon! 'Robot Dragon' *Height: N/A *Length: N/A *Pilot: Lilac *Generated by a last-generation robot database... thingy *'Triple Shot' **Standard attack **Spreads out in three directions *'Dash Attack' *'Lazer Beam' **Draws from Lilac's energy pool **Shrinks in size over time Feats *Defeated Lord Brevon *Discovered a last-generation robot database *Was able to unleash a new form of the Kingdom Stone *Only dragonblood worthy of the Magister's trust *Survived multiple rounds of torture from Brevon... just Faults *Possesses serious anger issues *Often remains oblivious to incoming danger *Hell-bent on doing what is right *Shoots first, asks questions later... sometimes a good thing Comparison It feels just like Deadpool VS Deathstroke all over again when it comes to the premise. Anyways... 'Sonic' Advantages *Much faster and possibly stronger *Moves have more diversity *Super Sonic is invincible *Shields have extremely useful side-abilities *More experience Disadvantages *Unable to swim (situational) *Less shields to utilize *Shields are less durable and can be countered by some of Lilac's shields 'Lilac' Advantages *Fast enough to keep up *Possibly strong enough to resist most of Sonic's normal attacks *More shields to use *Shields are more durable and some of them can counter Sonic's shields *Able to swim freely in water (situational) *Dash attack makes Lilac briefly invincible Disadvantages *Anger issues may become a problem *Less experience *Building up the Comet Dash takes time *No counter to Super Sonic There are some questions left: 1. Is Lilac's Robot Dragon considered outside help? In some situations, maybe, but I added it into the battle because, for one, Lilac does use it (albeit once) and because she has no equivalent of Super Sonic otherwise. And come on, it'd probably be a lot cooler this way. Not to mention I'm not going to allow Carol, Milla or Torque into the fight, except for maybe aesthetic purposes or where they don't really do anything. 2. Who is faster - Sonic or Lilac? Sonic, undoubtedly. Lilac is fast and could defintely contest Sonic's speed (seriously, just watch some of the speed segments in Freedom Planet and you'll see what I mean), but ultimately Sonic would be much faster than Lilac. How much this will help during the fight, I don't know. 3. Where will Lilac get her shields from? The same method that Sonic used to get his shields in Mario VS Sonic. Simple as that. Who do I think would win? Because I'm more familiar with Sonic and that he's one of my favourite video game characters, I'd be rooting for Sonic in this battle. But I'm honestly not sure if he can pull it off. The difference between Mario VS Sonic and this is that Mario has the strength to kill Sonic, but nowhere near enough speed to keep up with him constantly and intercept him (no, don't point to Game Theory to disagree with what I just said because the theory that Mario is faster than Sonic is a load of dreck). Lilac, however, not only has the strength to kill Sonic, but also the speed to keep up with him, and therefore what Sonic could do against Mario, he probably couldn't do against someone like Lilac. I wouldn't want Sonic to lose, but on the flipside I'd much rather have Sonic fight someone who'll give him a challenge over someone he could easily win against with his speed. Would you like to see Sonic VS Lilac become an actual Death Battle episode? Yes No Next time... ???: All! Of! You! Are! Going! To! Die! ???: Time to break a little bad! Who will this next Death Battle be against? Find out here... Read up on my previous Death Battles... *Guile VS The Soldier *Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce *Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe Category:Blog posts